Hey Everyone, I'm Hannah Montana
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own HM.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

Hey Everyone, I'm Hannah Montana

Chapter 1: Waking Up

By: EvilEmmaEvans

-----------------------------------------------------

AU; When Miley wakes up one morning, she has a complete mind change. As the title says, Miley tells the students at school that she's Hannah Montana plus there's a twist, she's engaged to Oliver/Mike (Mike is the name that Oliver chooses for himself when he's backstage with Lola & Hannah) at 14. Will things go the way she thought or will things be the same at school? Please NO FLAMES!

-----------------------------------------------------

(Miley's POV)

I wake up this morning and have a great idea. I'm just going to come out into the open and tell the kids at school that I'm Hannah Montana. I know that it is still a few minutes until my alarm will go off but I'm still awake none-the-less. As I roll over to face my alarm, I find Oliver lying next to me. The only thing I can think to do is to scream. And scream is what I did. I scream so loud, that not only did I wake up Oliver; I also woke up my dad and Jackson.

"Miley are you okay?" Oliver asks shooting up into a sitting position.

"What are you doing in my bed Oliver?" I ask still not over the shock of seeing him.

"Um, Miley, don't you remember, you got engaged last month and we decided to share a room, so I moved in," Oliver says pointing to the engagement ring on my finger.

"No, I don't remember, but aren't we just 14?" I ask starting to get over the shock some.

"Yeah, we are, but we couldn't wait any longer so I asked your dad for your hand and then asked you to marry me and you said yes," Oliver says taking my hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you Miley? Where's the robber?" Jackson asks in rapid order running into my room with a bat.

"Sorry Jackson, I forget that Oliver and I were engaged so I screamed when I saw him; and no one hurt me; and there is no robber," I say answering all three of his questions.

"Miles are you okay?" my dad asks coming in, but not as awake as Jackson.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry for waking you all up," I say as I lean over Oliver to turn my alarm off.

"Well as long as we're all awake, I'll go downstairs and make breakfast, I want all three of you ready and downstairs in 15 minutes, okay?" my dad asks.

"Yes sir," we all say.

After Jackson leaves and closes the door behind him, I turn to Oliver.

"So, Oliver, explain to me how we got engaged again," I say to him as we both get up and get clothes for the day.

"Well three months ago you and I started dating and everything was going good and then one month and a half ago we started talking about a long term relationship, which of course involved marriage, and when we couldn't wait any longer, I decided to ask your dad for your hand in marriage and when he said I could have it, I asked you and you said yes; Miley why are you going into Hannah's closet?" Oliver explains then asks.

"Well, I decided to tell the kids at school that I'm Hannah Montana, so, I'm going to put one of her outfits on and then straiten my hair and then put the wig on," I say.

"Okay, that makes sense," Oliver says coming up behind me.

"Can you help pick out an outfit?" I ask.

"Sure, anything for you," Oliver says smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later

"Well, it looks like being Hannah helps you with time, huh Miley?" Jackson asks laughing.

"Actually, I've always been good with time," I say smirking at him.

"Miles do you want some… why are dressed like Hannah?" my dad asks turning around and seeing my outfit for the day.

"She's decided to tell the school that's she's Hannah," Oliver says for me.

"Exactly," I say nodding my head.

-----------------------------------------------------

At School

"Mr. Kireliy, is there any way to tell the entire school a secret about me?" I ask one of my teachers.

"Yes Miley, as a matter of fact there is, the PA system," Mr. Kireliy says leading me and Oliver into the office.

"Attention students of Seaview High School, this is Miley Stewart, and not only will I be reading the announcements for today, but I will also be telling you a secret about me that may or may not change the way you treat me. First of all: the cafeteria will be serving pizza, mashed potatoes, and rolls for lunch; the chess club has a meeting today after school and the drama club has a meeting at lunch time. And now for the secret: I, Miley Stewart, am really Hannah Montana, and if you don't believe me, be in the courtyard at free period and I will prove to you that I am Hannah Montana, but until then, you may ask Oliver Oken and/or Lilly Truscott because they have seen me as Hannah. Thank you for your attention.

After making the announcement about my being Hannah Montana, most things were still the same, except for Amber & Ashley were actually being nice to me, Lilly & Oliver and more people were saying 'hi' to me. But some people were still a little skeptical about it so they gathered in the courtyard at free period.

_Pick__i__t up, Get Loud__Start pumpin up the party now__Pick__i__t up, Get loud__Start pumpin up the party now__It's the same old, same grind__But we don't feel we're wasting time__Not so bored that we can't find, a better way!__My friends, my kind, No one's gettin' left behind__If they did it'd be a crime, And that's why we say__Let the music start a revolution__No time to play it safe__Pick__i__t __up, Get loud __Start pumpin up the party now x2__They can't, We can__Parents might not understand, havin' fun without a plan__Well that's what we do__We're all here (Let's go!)__Gotta make this party grow__Together we can make it blow__right through the roof__The music's gonna start a revolution__Too late to play it safe __Pick i__t up__Get loud __Start pumpin up the party now x2__We don't have to paint by numbers__ Let our voice come out from under__Hear it rise__Feel the thunder__It's time to lose control __Pick i__t up__Get loud__Start pumpin' up the party now [x2__Pumpin' up the party now__Party now, party now __Pick i__t up__Get loud__Start pumpin' up the party now [x4 _

"We still don't believe you!" someone yelled from the back of the group.

"Fine, do you want me to sing another song?" I ask looking down at all of the heads that were nodding.

_Oh yeah__Come on__You get the limo out front__Hottest styles, every shoe, every color__Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun__It's really you but no one ever discovers__In some ways you're just like all your friends__But on stage you're a star__You get the best of both worlds__Chill it out, take it slow__Then you rock out the show__You get the best of both worlds__Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds__The best of both worlds, yeah!__You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)__Hear your songs on the radio__Livin' two lives is a little weird, yeah__But school's cool cause nobody knows__Yeah you get to be a small town girl__But big time when you play your guitar__You get the best of both worlds__Chill it out, take it slow__Then you rock out the show__You get the best of both worlds__Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both__You know the best of both worlds__Pictures and autographs__You get your face in all the magazines__The best part is that you get to be who ever you wanna be__(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both__(Best! Best!) You got the best of both__Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!__W__ho would of thought that a girl like me__Would double as a superstar__You get the best of both worlds__Chill it out, take it slow__Then you rock out the show__You get the best of both worlds__Mix it all together and you know that it's the best__You get the best of both worlds__Without the shades and the hair__You can go anywhere__You get the best of both girls__Mix it all together__Oh, yeah__It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds_

"Okay, we believe you now," the same person says pushing their way forward.

"Rico, you're the one who was saying that?" I ask as he finally get's to the front of the group.

"You bet lollipop," Rico says winking at me.

"Sorry Rico, but I'm taken," I say stepping off the table and walking over Oliver and Lilly.

"Are you ready to get to class?" Oliver asks as we clasp hands.

"Sure, what do we have next?" I ask.

"Biology," they say together.

"Okay, let's go," I say

-----------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 1

(A/N: I hope you liked it. Please read Chapter 2: Biology. – Emma)


	2. Chapter 2: Biology

Hey Everyone, I'm Hannah Montana

Chapter 2: Biology

By: EvilEmmaEvans

-----------------------------------------------------

AU; Miley wakes up one morning and decides to tell the students at school that she's Hannah Montana plus there's a twist, she's engaged to Oliver at 14. How will people treat her at school? Please NO FLAMES!

-----------------------------------------------------

(Miley's POV)

"Who can tell me what the three bones in the arm are called?" Ms. Kunkle asks.

Once I hear the question, my arm shoots up into the air.

"Miley," Ms. Kunkle says calling on me.

"The humorus, the radius and the ulna," I say.

"Correct," my biology teacher says putting bonus points next to my name in her roll book, "well that's all that we have time for today, so you may quietly talk among yourselves for the last few minutes," she says looking at the clock.

-----------------------------------------------------

At Miley's House

"Well that actually went better then I thought, except for Rico hitting on me," I say smiling, "I don't know what I was so scared about," I say walking over to the fridge and getting out three waters.

"Hey, can I have a soda please?" Lilly asks as I hand Oliver water and go to hand her one as well.

"Sorry, the only soda that we have is Jackson's and he doesn't like anyone drinking it unless he has given them permission," Oliver and I say together.

"Oliver, how did you know that?" Lilly asks him.

"Um, Lilly, Miley and I are engaged and I live here," Oliver responds.

"What? When did this happen and why didn't either of you tell me?" Lilly yells loud enough for Jackson to hear.

"Is there a robber this time?" he asks running into the house.

"No, there still isn't a robber," Oliver says.

"I just found out that Oliver and Miley are engaged and neither of them told me," Lilly says, "oh and may I have a soda?" she asks.

"Sure," Jackson replies.

"Why didn't we tell her?" I whisper to Oliver.

"We did, she just doesn't remember," Oliver says.

"Um, Lilly Oliver and I did tell you about us being engaged, you just don't remember," I tell her.

"Oh, well in that case, I think we should get our homework done," Lilly says happy now that she has a soda.

After we were done with our homework, which only took us an hour, Lilly headed home.

"Bye Miley, bye Oliver, see you both tomorrow," Lilly says before closing the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 2

(A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Please read Chapter 3: The Wedding. – Emma)


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

Hey Everyone, I'm Hannah Montana

Chapter 3: The Wedding

By: EvilEmmaEvans

-----------------------------------------------------

AU; Miley wakes up one morning and decides to tell the students at school that she's Hannah Montana plus there's a twist, she's engaged to Oliver at 14. How will people treat her at school? Please NO FLAMES!

-----------------------------------------------------

(Miley's POV)

"Hey Miley, wake up, it's Saturday, your wedding day," Jackson says, lightly shaking me awake.

"What?" I ask.

"Wake up, it's your wedding day," Jackson repeats sitting on the edge of my bed.

"It is, isn't it? Where's Lilly?" I ask sitting up and almost knocking him off the bed.

"She's downstairs waiting for you to get up," Jackson says pulling me out of bed and carrying me downstairs.

"Why are you being so nice?" I ask as I sit down next to Lilly at the kitchen table and getting some toast, eggs, bacon and sausage.

"Because, you're my little sister, and I don't want to make you mad on your wedding day," Jackson says.

"Don't worry Miley, when I knocked on the door, he was there in about a second and bowed me in," Lilly says taking a sip of OJ.

"Wow, that's different. Where are Oliver and daddy?" I ask Jackson.

"Out getting the tuxes," he replies.

"Okay, and um, where are mine and Lilly's dresses?" I ask.

"Mrs. Oken is getting them," Lilly says.

"Oh, and how big is the wedding party?" I ask.

"You, Oliver, me and Jackson," Lilly says.

"That's small, and I have one more question. How many people were invited?" I ask and while waiting for the answer, I start eating.

"Oliver's immediate family, Lilly's family me and dad," Jackson says.

"Okay, thank you both for answering my questions," I say smiling.

"You're welcome," they both say.

-----------------------------------------------------

12 pm

"I can't believe that you're getting married in an hour," Lilly says while she sits getting her hair done.

"I know, I can't wait, but a very small part of me keeps saying that we're too young," I say while I get my hair done as well.

"Okay, Lilly, you're done," Lilly's mom, Linda, says to her daughter.

"Miley, you are going to look amazing, Oliver will be speechless," Lilly says while her older sister, Elizabeth, curls my hair and her mom starts pinning all put two pieces back.

"Thanks Lilly," I say as Elizabeth puts the curler down.

"Okay Lilly, let's get your nails and make-up done," Elizabeth says directing Lilly a few feet away.

"Okay Miley, your hair is in curls and all but two are pinned back; would you like me to put your hair into a bun, or do you like it the way it is?" Linda asks.

"I would like it in a bun please," I say smiling at her through the mirror.

"Okay," Linda says smiling, "done, now let's get your nails and make-up done as well," she says once she's done with my hair.

10 minutes later, Elizabeth was done with Lilly's nails and make-up and Linda was done with my hair and make-up.

-----------------------------------------------------

1 pm

"Are you ready Miles?" Jackson asks knocking on my door.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I say opening the door and walking out and taking his arm.

"Well then, let's go," he says leading me downstairs to where our dad's waiting.

"Okay Miles, this is it; Jackson, go up to the alter with Oliver and then Lilly you walk down the isle and then Miley and I will walk down the isle," my dad says.

"Okay, I'm ready," I say smiling.

As my dad walks me down the isle, all I'm thinking about is how young Oliver and I are and if this marriage is even going to work out. I love Oliver, but I also love being Hannah Montana. But of course, Mike wouldn't mind having to come with me to all my concerts. So why am I doubting this whole thing? Oliver and I will have a great marriage.

"Who gives this woman is holy matrimony?" the pastor asks.

"I do," my dad says before sitting down.

"Do you Oliver Oscar Oken take Miley Hope Stewart to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, till death does you part?" the pastor asks Oliver.

"I do," Oliver says smiling.

"And do you Miley Hope Stewart take Oliver Oscar Oken to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, till death does you part?" the pastor asks me.

"I do," I say smiling as well.

"The rings please; Oliver repeat after me, I Oliver," the pastor says.

"I Oliver," Oliver repeats.

"Take you Miley," the pastor continues.

"Take you Miley," Oliver continues as well.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife," the pastor says smiling.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife," Oliver repeats.

"And with this ring, I thee wed," the pastor finishes.

"And with this ring, I thee wed," Oliver finishes as he puts the ring on my finger.

"Miley repeat after me, I Miley," the pastor says turning to look at me.

"I Miley," I repeat with a smile.

"Take you Oliver," the pastor continues.

"Take you Oliver," I continue as well.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband," the pastor says smiling.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband," I repeat.

"And with this ring, I thee wed," the pastor finishes.

"And with this ring, I thee wed," I finish as I put the ring on his finger.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the pastor says, "with the power vested in me, I know present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Oken," the pastor says after we finish kissing.

-----------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 3

(A/N: I hope you liked the story. Please read my other stories. – Emma)


End file.
